Que sepas quien soy
by Arche
Summary: Es para el reto song fic. Asi que si estas ahi Lara ya lo sabes ^-^. Es sobre el amor, y sobre aceptar tu posición en este... no dejarte llevar por lo que los dmas vayan a pensar. Recuerden que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, si no el amor se


Holas otra vez!!.. bueno, estoy incursionando en el terreno de los song fics... asi que a ver como me va, es con la canción Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls... si, la canción de city of Angels T-T.. bueno.. digimon no es de mi propiedad (O_O o eso me han dicho jejejeje, si fuese mia hubiese tenido mejor final ...pero bueno) ATENCION QUE ES  YAOI!...

Espero que les guste... primera vez que escribo de esta pareja... por favor dejenme reviews Arche

Los apurados pasos de un chico se oían a lo lejos en las calladas calles nocturnas de la ciudad. Su única compañía eran la lluvia y su preocupación por Yamato. El chico lo había llamado unos minutos antes, su voz se escuchaba acongojada, llena de dolor "Tal vez tuvo algún problema con Sora", dijo el chico castaño a la vez que una ligera sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios. No es que quisiera el mal de su amigo, pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes, y la sonrisa era su único medio de expresión. Caminó un poco mas y llegó al apartamento.

Se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero de un golpe esta se abrió... "Vaya"- pensó Taichi "me esperará"

Examinó cuidadosamente el apartamento con la mirada, lo recorrió completamente guardando cada detalle en su retina, para así reproducirlo en los momentos de soledad que acompañaban sus noches. Se detuvo.. el sonido del bajo de Yamato lo detuvo y dirigió sus pasos al cuarto del rubio Ishida.

"Pasa" dijo Yamato al reconocer los pasos de su amigo "sabía que eras tú" articuló sin mirarlo, muy concentrado en su música. Taichi entró al cuarto y un fuerte olor a alcohol emanaba del cuerpo de Ishida. Tomó una botella y la miró fijamente para luego posar los ojos sobre su amigo "Veo que has estado bebi..."  no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Yamato lo interrumpió "Tuve una gran pelea  con Sora". 

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor... No era posible... imposible que ellos hubiesen terminado, lo había anhelado por tanto, y ahora estaba ahí.. en ese instante, y con él.

"Ella me engañó" interrumpió el rubio al mismo tiempo que tomaba un largo trago de vodka de la botella . Valor no quiso preguntar nada. La mirada vidriosa se posó en los ojos de Taichi y se acomodó a su lado "Por eso te llamé"... "necesitaba el apoyo de alguien".

El rubio bajó la mirada y las lágrimas rodaron amargamente por sus rosadas mejillas. Taichi no sabía que hacer, debía consolarlo, después de todo era su mejor amigo... "Anda, no te pongas así... tal vez no era la correcta". Puso su mano en su espalda dispuesto a abrazarlo.. pero si lo hacía, el deseo de probar sus dulces labios bañados en licor sería incontenible, por lo que rápidamente quitó la mano y desvió la mirada hacia la pared. No podía... no podía ser tan cínico, amaba a Yamato.. lo amaba... pero no era capaz de hacerle algo.. no en ese estado... no con esa tristeza ni ese amor por ella arraigados en su corazón. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y volteó mas su cabeza. Las pálidas y suaves manos de Yamato desviaron su mirar y lo depositaron en sus cristalinos ojos azules empapados de alcohol y lágrimas.

La mirada de Yamato lo desvestía... y la mano del castaño se posó en la mejilla rosada de Ishida... "No.. dijo Taichi... no quiero irme a casa esta noche"... "Nadie dice que lo hagas" articuló Yamato suavemente en el oído de su amigo.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you                                     **

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow                                  **

You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be                 And I don't want to go home right now                                   

**(Y me doy por vencido por siempre a tocarte**

**Por que se que me sientes de algún modo**

**Eres lo mas cercano al cielo que he estado**

**Y no me quiero ir a casa en este instante)**

Los dedos de Yamato rozaron suavemente los labios del joven portador del valor. Para luego acercar su fina cara y terminar en los labios de su amigo. Los labios de Yamato estaban empapados en licor... un licor dulce y amargo... y licor de dolor y amargura, de pasión y ardor. Taichi sintió como el abrumador beso le daba un elixir de vida... o le quitaba la mitad de ella, que mas daba... era lo que mas había esperado. Había estado enamorado de él hacía mucho.... cuando comenzó con Sora sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba, ¿Cuantas noches no había llorado por él?. Todos pensaban que era por Sora... pero no, sus celos eran hacia ella... ¿Cuanto no había deseado este momento?. Debía disfrutarlo.. si se acababa... por lo menos lo había tenido, por una noche había sido suyo.

Yamato se despojó cuidadosamente de su ropa y de la de Tai... Sus cabellos ahora húmedos dibujaban maravillosas formas en torno  a la almohada y la respiración de Tai era lo único que lo acompañaba en esta pieza musical.

"Te amo" le susurró Tai al momento de quedarse dormido... Yama se sorprendió.... pero su mirada se dirigió al techo.. debía pensar mucho.. ¿ o muy poco?

El palpitar de Yamato calmaba el sueño de Taichi... y su susurrar lo mecía dócilmente en una cuna de amor y esperanza para su corazón.

La noche acababa... y con ella susurros, besos amargos y palpitares. Otra vez el silencio... el sueño los había vencido.

**And all I can taste is this moment                                        **

**And all I can breathe is your life                                          **

Cause sooner or later it's over                                                I just don't want to miss you tonight                     

**(Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento**

**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**

Porque tarde o temprano se acabará Tan solo, no quiero extrañarte esta noche) 

Taichi abrió sus ojos con el primer rayo de sol y giró la cabeza a su lado.. allí yacía el, Yamato. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del joven y la alegría inundaba todo su ser. Lo miró dulcemente y lo recorrió completamente con su mirada... intentaba grabarlo en su retina... nuevamente, intentaba grabarlo en ella. Sus manos acariciaron el suave cabello rubio de su acompañante para luego besar su frente y levantarse cuidadosamente, para que el Ishida no se despertara.

"Duerme tranquilo... " dijo Taichi al momento de levantarse para hacer el desayuno. Cogió cuidadosamente sus ropas y se dirigió a la cocina.

La mirada de Yamato se encontraba perdida ¿se había acostado con su mejor amigo?, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer... estaba confundido. Recordó las palabras que aquella noche el portador del valor había susurrado "Te amo"... ¿Acaso el también le amaba? Pero como... imposible... ¿que diría su madre.. o TK?.. pero la verdad sentía algo por aquel chico de cabellos revoltosos.. y no era precisamente amistad. 

Yamato se levantó al oír los pasos de Tai en la cocina "Debe estar preparando café con tostadas" articuló Yama al oír los particulares pasos de Tai por la mañana, en efecto, el chico preparaba café con tostadas... tanto le conocía.

Una figura fantasmal se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, era la figura de Yama. "Buenos días" saludó Tai normalmente, pero irradiando una felicidad poco característica del chico, por lo menos desde que había comenzado con Sora. El portador del valor se acercó a besarlo, pero Yama por reflejo desvió la mirada, el nombre de Sora se le había presentado en la cabeza, lo quisiera o no a ella igual le tenía cariño... y no por una pelea... ¿Que te ocurre? Interrumpió un preocupado Taichi.

La mirada de Yamato se volvió sombría "¿Que dirán los demás?". "¿Y tu crees que me importa?" Interrumpió Tai temiendo el curso que estaba tomando la conversación. 

"Tai"... continuó el rubio Ishida.. "siento algo muy fuerte por ti..." Ishida se acercó a Yagami dispuesto a reponerle el beso despreciado... 

**And I don't want the world to see me                                              **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand                                     **

**When everything's made to be broken                                                  **

**I just want you to know who I am  **

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**

**Porque no creo que entiendan**

**Cuando todo esta hecho para romperse**

**Solo quiero que sepas quién soy)**

Los suaves labios de Yama rozaron los de Taichi.. pero valor no lo sintió como anoche, no.. esta vez no estaban empapados de lo mismo... ahora solo poseían amargura...

"... pero no es correcto" terminó Yamato. Los ojos de Tai se llenaron de lágrimas, una... dos.. tres... derramadas sobre la taza de café que sostenía con presión- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no de aquellos labios que lo habían amado hace algunas horas

"Es por Sora no es cierto?" atinó a decir Tai antes de hervir en la rabia infinita y el dolor que le abrumaban el corazón en esos instantes.

"En parte" articuló Yamato sin poder mirar a los ojos de su amigo sabiendo el dolor que le causaban sus palabras. Las lágrimas de Tai continuaban rodando por sus mejillas y encontrando nido en la taza de negro café. 

Nuevamente... el silencio.. pero esta vez acompañado de sollozos incontenibles... los sollozos de Tai.

"Abre los ojos" dijo Tai bañado en llanto "ABRE LOS OJOS YAMATO". No podía contenerlo... sus manos fueron a parar a cuello de la camisa de Ishida. "Acepta la verdad por una vez"

Nuevamente el silencio... las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por la cara de Matt... el le amaba, eso era obvio... pero seguía empeñado en llevar aquella falsa relación con Sora por no querer dar a conocer su postura sexual.. por un tabú.. por un simple tabú de la sociedad rechazaba al amor. Como podía ser tan ciego.

"Tu sabes que amo a Sora" articuló Matt entre mudos sollozos... Taichi ya no aguantaba mas, las lagrimas volvían a acompañar su rostro, y suavemente terminó acercándose a Yama "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver". Dicho esto abandonó el departamento de Matt dejando a Ishida en el suelo, acompañado solo de sus tabúes...  y sus pensamientos.

Yamato quería correr tras de él, decirle que también le amaba... pero no, su destino estaba con Sora.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming                              **

Or the moment of truth in your lies                                              When everything seems like the movies                                              Yeah you bleed just to know your alive                                           

**(Y no puedes luchar contra las lágrimas**

**o los momentos d verdad en tus mentiras**

Cuando todo es como en las películas Tu sangras de solo saber que estas vivo) 

"Lo amo" dijo Yamato entre amargos sollozos mientras cogía el teléfono. "Le amo".. mientras marcaba el número telefónico... de Sora... 

beep.... pero no puedo estar con el.. decía mientras las lágrimas lo traicionaban nuevamente...

beep... que dirán los demás... 

beep... yo amo a Sora...

......................................... No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.....................

Las palabras de Taichi entrecortaron los pensamientos de Matt.... colgó el telefono y corrió tras de el. Como había sido tan imbécil de despreciar el amor así como así, al carajo los demás, al carajo el mundo... "Yo también te amo TAICHI" pronunció mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

Taichi se encontraba en la puerta que daba a la calle, ¿como había sido tan crédulo?... ¿como podía pensar que Ishida lo amaba?. "Que estúpido fui", dijo mientras se limpiaba la huella de tristeza que habían dejado aquellas húmedas lágrimas. Sus dedos pasaron a rozar tímidamente sus labios y no puedo evitar recordar las caricias de Yamato... "Tienes razón.. que pensará el mundo de un par de locos amantes"

En ese instante los brazos de Yamato lo rodearon por el torso "No dejaré que se me vaya el amor así como así". La cara de Tai se iluminó y no pudo evitar voltearse. Lagrimas de emoción rodaban por sus mejillas, ahora sus manos no eran las que acariciaban sus labios, muy ocupadas en sostener los cabellos del rubio. Ahora sus labios eran acariciados por los amargos y dulces labios de Yamato.

Ishida se separó un momento de Tai, solo para articular sonriente... " Me aceptas?"

**And I don't want the world to see me                                                              **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand                                  **

**When everything's made to be broken                               **

I just want you to know who I am                                                       

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**

** Porque no creo que entiendan**

**Cuando todo esta hecho para romperse**

Solo quiero que sepas quien soy) 

No me importan los demás... solo me importa la sonrisa de aquella persona especial que esta a mi lado, solo me importa el "si" de Taichi... solo me importa que me acepte... no se si los demás lo entenderán. Al carajo con ellos.... solo me importa que el me acepte... que el sepa quién soy verdaderamente..

**I don't want the world to see me                                                       **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand                                                        **

**When everything's made to be broken                                                 **

I just want you to know who I am                                                      

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**

**Porque no creo que entiendan**

**Cuando todo esta hecho para romperse**

Solo quiero que sepas quien soy) 

Aceptas?......

**I just want you to know who I am                    Solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

La mirada de Yamato estaba absorta en el pasado.... un pasado duro.. un pasado inconcluso..

I just want you to know who I am                     Solo quiero que sepas quien soy 

Aceptas?

Ya no podía hacer nada. Ojala hubiese ocurrido todo así... ojalá...

I just want you to know who I am                     Solo quiero que sepas quien soy 

Yamato... ¿Aceptas a Sora como tu legítima esposa?

La mirada de Yamato se volteó a la primera banca de la Iglesia, para ver a su padrino de bodas... y una lagrima traicionó su momento... "lo siento" susurró bajo...

I just want you to know who I am                    Solo quiero que sepas quien soy 

Si... acepto...

Fin...

Notas: No me maten... jiji.. les gusto???..eso espero U_U.. bueno.. dejenme sus opiniones si?, no saben como me gusta leerlas ^-^ ah y si quieres que haga una historia sobre alguna pareja diganme... claro qu...NADA CON MI YAMA jijij..

Nos vemos en el proximo

Arche


End file.
